


And I Can't Get Up

by mandatorily



Series: Clumsy Verse [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Clumsy Verse, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not at all helpful and Jared pitches a hissy fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can't Get Up

“Jen, shut your fucking face and help me get up.”

In spite of the dark, Jensen hides a laugh behind his hand. “Really, Jay, can’t get it up on your own?”

“Laugh yourself to death, man. I think I broke my ass here!”

“Well, we can’t have that. The fangirls won’t survive Sam’s ass being damaged. Not unless Dean’s responsible.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Jensen says, suddenly serious, all joking gone from his voice.

Jared sucks in a breath, flops onto his back, “Never mind. I’ll just go ahead and die. You wouldn’t care.”

“Drama queen.”

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”


End file.
